Door hinges, which are also called sash hinges, require pulling pins, usually in three separate steps, to remove doors from frames. Pulling pins is difficult and requires tools. Sometimes difficulty is increased by accumulation of paint on hinges and pins.
Setting doors and frames is a skilled task. Often doors come preassembled with frames. After frame installation, slight adjustment may be required to make doors hang properly. Adjustments are difficult because hinge plates are preset in recesses in the frames and doors, and because slightly offsetting screws is difficult. Lateral adjustments are difficult to make the door center precisely in the secured frame. Vertical adjustments are necessary to accommodate floors, floor coverings and flooring thicknesses.
Needs exist for improved door hinges.